For Your Information
by Lilikoifish
Summary: Through all of her travels, she ended up falling for her most disloyal henchman.


**Title: **For Your Information

**Genre/Rating: **Romance/K+

**Summary: **Through all of her travels, she ended up falling for her most disloyal henchman.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem

**A/N: **My first attempt at this pairing! This chapter is supposed to be sort of an "opening", if you know what I mean. Please enjoy!

* * *

**For Your Information**

The clanging of metal sounded throughout the plains. Men were slain, blood was shed, and screams and yells were heard.

"Argh!" Rennac was thrown to her feet with a gaping wound at his chest. He had gone in to steal a red gem from a priest, but he ended up being slashed in his torso by a swords master.

"Rennac! What a sight to behold! I never knew you would end up—" L'Arachel began.

"Princess, are you going to heal me or just talk and let me die here?" Rennac sneered, coughing up blood.

"Patience, Rennac. Patience is a virtue. And of course I shall heal you with sacred blessings. Do not speak to your employer with such vileness," L'Arachel raised her staff and a gentle aura surrounded Rennac. Within seconds, Rennac was on his feet and running off to steal some more valuables.

"Gwahaha! How're you holding up, lad?" Dozla asked Rennac while letting his axe drop through a soldier. Rennac ran off, wanting to avoid conversation with Dozla as much as possible. He found himself collapsing on the ground again, slowly crawling towards the backlines.

"Oh crumb-nuts. Must I always end up here?" Rennac picked himself up and searched for a healer. Natasha was too far away, Moulder was injured himself, Lute, Saleh, and Artur were in the frontlines using their magic to blast enemies, and Ewan hadn't learned how to use a staff yet. L'Arachel seemed to be the only one sitting around not doing anything.

"I will **not** go crawling to L'Arachel again!" Rennac growled under his breath. He scrambled towards Natasha, but his wound held him down. "Ugh!" He collapsed. Just then, he felt a warm aura surround him and the soft touch of silk. He was energized. Picking himself up, he looked at the beauty in front of him.

"Did that help? Maybe you'll be able to get to a healer," Tethys, the dancer, winked.

"Ah…the voluptuous Tethys. I was hoping I would be able to meet you," Rennac smiled and kissed her hand. She blushed.

"Y-you should really go and get yourself healed," Tethys stammered and ran off to dance for another soldier.

"Yes, and I will gladly do the job for you, Rennac," L'Arachel said from her horse. She looked angry and raised her staff once more, healing him. Rennac said nothing and was about to go away when L'Arachel hooked the end of her staff on the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you are going?" L'Arachel asked him. "You should thank me. I've saved your life twice already." Rennac looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't kidding.

"Thank you, Princess," he muttered and disappeared into the mob of fighting soldiers.

'_I simply cannot fathom the fact that Rennac was with that unholy woman Tethys! I just simply cannot! Well, I must do something about it. I must make sure that Tethys does not encounter Rennac again!'_ L'Arachel thought defiantly.

That night at the camp, L'Arachel spotted Rennac sitting down next to Tethys and having an engrossing conversation. L'Arachel seethed with anger.

'_I mustn't get angry. It is much too sinful!' _L'Arachel told herself. She tried desperately to ignore Rennac, but it was impossible for her. She could not take her eyes off of Rennac and the dancer. She saw Tethys blush and go to her tent and Rennac sigh as he watched her leave. Once again, her rage built up and once again she calmed herself.

'_I should just get some beauty sleep. Maybe I've had a hard day…'_ L'Arachel walked to her tent and pulled her blanket around herself. She tossed and turned but could not fall asleep. She could only think about Rennac and his terrible behavior that day. After more thinking, she finally consoled herself with the thought that if Rennac continued this behavior, she would speak to him. For now, she would simply ignore him whenever he was with Tethys. Smiling, L'Arachel drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rennac sighed as he woke up. Some thing felt odd, however. His head felt rather…slimy. 

"Funny…I could've sworn I washed yesterday," Rennac said, scratching his head—only to find that his hair was covered in a green slime from the river. He wiped it off on the grass and looked at his clothes. Nope, it was only his hair.

"Gross," Rennac said and got up to go wash. When he stepped outside, he saw Tethys scolding Ewan.

"Another day, a man woke up with half of his moustache shaved off!" Tethys declared.

"R-really…? That's the first time I've heard," Ewan stammered nervously.

"Ooh…it **was **you, wasn't it?" Tethys scowled at Ewan.

"But Tethys! They're all louts and barbarians! They don't know any better. All they do is have 'tests of valor and strength'!" Ewan complained. "You shouldn't be dancing for louts like them! They might take advantage of you and do something funny to you!" Rennac shot a glare at Ewan (even though Ewan didn't notice) and pulled all the muck out of his hair, using drinking water to rinse it.

"Ahhhh!" he heard. He whirled around to see L'Arachel stepping out of her tent and stretching. He quickly looked away in hopes that she wouldn't notice him, but he could not help but blush a little.

* * *

Another day's battle commenced and victory was soon theirs. Franz's horse had suffered some major damage from a magic attack and Lute's ankle was sprained because she had carelessly tripped on a crack. L'Arachel was drained from the almost endless amount of healing she had to perform. She decided to take a refreshing walk. Along the way, she heard voices. One of them belonged to Rennac. She quickly hid behind a tree and listened in on their conversation. 

"Tethys…have you been avoiding me?" she heard.

"Of course not!"

"Well, you know the object you spoke of the other day? I have it here. Please take a look," Rennac said.

"Um, oh, yes. That. Of course," L'Arachel heard from Tethys.

"You forgot what you asked for, didn't you?" L'Arachel heard Rennac ask slyly.

"That…that's not true!" Tethys protested.

"Okay, then take a look. Here it is," Rennac said.

'_He is so over her! Doesn't he realize that she doesn't like him one bit?'_ L'Arachel asked herself.

"Ooh…Rennac…" Tethys cooed. L'Arachel cringed inwardly at Tethys's tone of voice.

"What do you think?"

"It's nice. Very pretty," Tethys commented rather dryly. Rennac chose that moment to ramble on about how great it was, saying it was as big as a fist and how the red, white, and blue played nicely across the surface of the gems.

"It really exists…" Tethys gasped. L'Arachel rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Did you say something?" Rennac inquired.

"No, nothing. Pay me no mind," Tethys quickly said.

"I brought what you wanted. This proves that I'm worthy, no?" L'Arachel trembled at the thought of what Rennac was implying that he was worthy for.

"Yes. I now realize that despite your appearance, you're a very hard worker. Does that make you a good catch? Hmm…I'm still not convinced," Tethys responded. L'Arachel's ears perked up to such good news.

"Really? How disappointing. Is there something else you desire?" Rennac asked.

'_Dear Latona, is Rennac really this obsessed with this woman?'_ L'Arachel groaned.

"Hmm…Oh yes. I'm still not convinced your character is quite refined yet. Maybe you should try and polish it a little more," Tethys said. Then she walked off. Rennac sighed with longing.

'_I should teach him!' _L'Arachel thought with glee. Then she stepped out of her hiding place and decided to pretend she was simply continuing her walk.

"Ah! Rennac!" L'Arachel exclaimed. Rennac whirled around and leapt back a little in surprise.

"Yipes!" Rennac muttered under his breath and turned to run off, but L'Arachel grabbed the back of his jacket.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'Yipes', Rennac?" L'Arachel's eyes gave a slight flash. "Is meeting me such an unpleasant affair?" Rennac sighed.

"No…it's just that my job becomes difficult with noisy people like you around and about," Rennac drawled. "And would you please let go of my shirt?" L'Arachel released his shirt, however, she rambled on, "Noisy? How rude! Couldn't you have said showy or perhaps flamboyant?"

"If I said that, I'd be lying. You really are noisy. Do you eve realize that you were yelling just now?" Rennac sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yell? Me? Why I never! You've gone too far! Rennac, you would do well to remember that your number one priority is guarding me," L'Arachel yelled. Rennac tugged at his jacket in hopes of having a chance of escaping, but her grip was firm.

"That's not the case anymore. These people respect my abilities and value my skills. They don't drag me around all day like a servant," Rennac shot back.

"Very well, I grant that you've made yourself useful out here by retrieving useful information and items," L'Arachel said. "However, sir, you know nothing about how to treat a lady! You would do well to refine yourself." L'Arachel added, just to emphasize what Tethys had mentioned to his earlier.

"Oh no…not you too…" Rennac groaned under his breath. L'Arachel replied, "Did you say something?"

"Um…it was nothing. Anyway, who's being rude? I happen to be quite the gentleman," Rennac stated in a matter-of-factly manner. Silence. Obviously, L'Arachel didn't believe his statement. "Er…for instance, I have some small renown as a fabulous dancer," Rennac added hastily, hoping for some response. L'Arachel coughed and managed to choke out, "You? A dancer? Did I hear correctly? I wonder if you're not merely flattering yourself…" Rennac laughed, "You don't think I can dance? Test me! You'll se how well I can dance!"

"Me? Dance with **you**?" L'Arachel could scarcely believe her ears. "Do you believe I would dance with a commoner? Please, our stations would never permit it."

"It doesn't matter what station we are. If you permit us to dance, you would see. Hang on…maybe **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T DANCE**!" Rennac struck a victorious pose. L'Arachel smirked.

"All right! If you dare to speak such blasphemies, then I have no choice! Come, Rennac! And don't think about trying to run off," L'Arachel walked about eleven feet away from Rennac. "Ready?" Rennac walked towards her and held out his hand, palm up. L'Arachel daintily took it and placed her other hand upon his shoulder. Rennac placed his hand on her waist. He nearly retracted his hand at the touch. It was so slim, so delicate…

"**_Ahem_**," L'Arachel caught his attention.

"Oh…yes," Rennac took the first step.

"1…2…3…" L'Arachel counted. Rennac's feet matched perfectly with the timing.

"Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow…" Rennac held up his arm for her to twirl underneath. Then, he stepped outward and L'Arachel twirled inward. Around and around they danced.

"You really CAN dance!" L'Arachel exclaimed. She smiled. They were dancing rather quickly now. It was a little too quick for L'Arachel because when she twirled inward again she slipped on the dirt and fell on top of Rennac. A dust cloud formed and left the two coughing. When the dust cleared, Rennac found L'Arachel's face very close to his for some reason. It was much too close. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. She was now dusting herself off.

'_Maybe that was just me…'_ Rennac concluded and got to his feet and quickly escaped before L'Arachel could speak any further.

* * *

A/N: **PLEASE READ: **Before you all go flaming me for the title, I would just like to let you all know that the title is referring to the last and final chapter. Thanks for understanding.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
